Narcissa, ma fleur, ma soeur
by Novatika234
Summary: Un OS, un peu comme une lettre ouverte d'Andromeda a Narcissa. Parce que après tout, elles restent soeurs et elles se sont aimé.


Voilà une petite histoire, un peu comme une lettre ouverte d'Andromeda a Narcissa. Parcequ'elles restent soeur et qu'elles se sont aimé.

Tout appartiens évidemment à JKR ( et non, je ne suis pas la crétrice d'un univers aussi fabuleux ... Désolé de vous dévevoir. )

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Narcissa, ma fleur, ma sœur :**

Tu avais tout pour toi, à commencer par une beauté éblouissante, inégalable. Ta longue chevelure parsemée de reflets dorés, la pureté de tes traits et ta silhouette allongée et plaisante te permettaient sans doute d'attirer tous les regards sur toi, mais ce qui fascinait, ce qui me fascinait c'était sans nul doute tes yeux. De purs miroirs azur trônaient sur ton visage. "On dirait un ange" murmurait la foule sur son passage ... Quel ironie, n'est-ce-pas ma chère Narcissa, au fond de toi tu as toujours su que tu ne l'étais en rien. Et puis, les anges n'existent pas.

Jeune fille charmante tu déambule désabusée dans les couloirs de Poudlard, tu en attire des regards. De jalousie, d'envie ou de désir ... Masculin comme féminin tu semble séduire tout le monde. Un sourire charmeur, une voix douce emplie d'innocence et des grands yeux s'écarquillant de stupeur ou d'émerveillement semblent pouvoir charmer tout le monde. Tu es belle et tu le sais, tu en joue, tu en abuse même. Narcissa nous savons touts les deux que tu ne fais que jouer une immense comédie, quand osera tu enfin être celle que tu es ?

Petite fille parfaite, petite fille modèle car tu dois assumer ton rang. Tu es riche, tu es noble ma fleur. Ne fais tu donc pas mentir toutes ces rumeurs qui courent disant que la noblesse ne serait plus rien. Tu l'incarne à toi seul la noblesse, la pureté, le raffinement mais tu es vide. Tu es vide, décolorée dans ce monde de luxe semblant poursuivre une quête illusoire vers l'essence de ton âme et l'amour. Tu les as tous eut dans ton jeux Narcissa, tous ... sauf moi. Je ne suis plus dupe depuis longtemps déjà. J'ai su voir, su entrevoir la vérité dans tes silences, dans tes absences. Qui es tu Narcissa ? Le sais tu toi même ? Je ne pense pas. Alors tu te contente de sourire en dévoilant une rangée de dents éclatantes alignées dans une bouche écarlate en faisant une révérence dans ta robe verte mordorée symbole de ton rang. Mais si, si seulement l'on fait attention à toi, que l'on cherche à dépasser ta beauté on voit bien le soupir de lassitude qui se cache dans ton regard et la crispation de tes bras quand un tel ou un tel veut avoir l'honneur de danser avec toi. Narcissa, ma Narcissa pourquoi se contenter d'une simple beauté ? Tu aurais pu être plus, tellement plus. Mais tu n'étais rien, rien qu'un décor superflu dans une jolie salle de bal bondée.

En fait, je crois que cela te plaisait bien à toi. De ne jamais avoir eut à faire d'effort. Tu as toujours aimé les regards masculin qui parcouraient ton corps, qui semblaient même formés une sorte d'aura de puissance sur toi. Oh, oui ma fleur, tu as toujours aimé le pouvoir que tu avais sur les hommes. Tu aurais pu les faires changé en un rien de temps pour tes beaux yeux. Tu pouvais les arrêter dans la rue d'un simple regard. Combien sont devenus fous à force de te regarder ? Combien ont failli se noyer perdu dans une contemplation admirative de tes deux bouts d'océan ? Je pense que tu as su trop tôt quel pouvoir tu avais. Je me rappelle de père élogieux te complimentant, allégorie de la beauté : " Narcissa, Narcissa , Oh ma fleur, ma beauté que chaque jours semble t'embellir". Ils ont tous péris face à ton regard Narcissa. Ne pas oublier que ceci n'a jamais été de l'amour. Narcissa, tu es trop fière et un jour tu finira par périr dans tes propres yeux. Ne portes-tu pas le prénom du défunt Narcisse ?

Vivre ... Vivre pleinement Narcissa, je crois que tu ne comprends pas la signification de ces mots. Sauter dans un lac gelé, danser dans les étoiles ... Cela ne t'évoque rien car tu n'as jamais pris le temps de vivre, tu t'es juste contenter de ta position d'intouchable regardant passivement le train de la vie démarrer sans jamais le prendre. Tu pensais que cela était trop facile, trop ridicule, trop commun pour toi et tu préférai t'écarter te surélevant toi même sur ton piédestal doré en ne laissant jamais personne pénétrer ton jardin secret. Tes barrières sont restés fermées toute ta vie et regarde ce qu'elle est devenue. La beauté flétri avec les années et déjà ton mari haïs te trompe impunément avec plus jeune que toi. Et ton fils, ton dragon que tu surveille du coin de l'œil tu n'as jamais sus lui apporter la moindre touche d'amour ou de soutient. Tu vois Narcissa, tu aurais pu être tout mais aujourd'hui tu n'es plus rien.

Je me rappelle de notre enfance. Tu étais belle, tu était reine mais tout s'envole avec les années. Je me rappelle de ta haine crachée à mon visage lorsque je me suis enfui moi l'étoile des black. Tu vois ma sœur tu aurais du me suivre, avoir le courage de tout abandonner. Et j'aurais du plus insister aussi, Bella était à l'époque déjà perdue abandonnée, sacrifiée au mal par notre père. Bella est morte Narcissa, la guerrière Bellatrix etait née. J'aurais du te forcer à me suivre mais je n'ai pas pu car tu vois, à l'époque, je te haïssais pour être plus belle, plus tout que moi. Mais j'avais tort, tu avais tort, tout le monde avait tort.

Tu vois Narcissa, aujourd'hui je ne t'envie plus, je ne t'admire plus pour ta beauté glaciale. Je suis heureuse. J'ai une adorable petite fille et un mari. " Un sang de bourbe" comme tu disais, un moins que rien. Mais il m'a apporté le bonheur et a su dilué le sang maudit des black et des sangs purs. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai honte de dire d'où je viens, qui je suis. Andromeda Black fille des démons qui a vécu en enfer et a tenté sa chance au paradis. Tu aurais pu aussi tu sais ma fleur, je veux dire te trouver un mari aimant qui aurait su prendre soin de toi. Au lieu de cela, tu as hérité d'un monstre en la personne de Lucius Malfoy. Aujourd'hui je vois enfin ma chance de n'avoir eu ni ta force ni ton courage et je n'envie plus ta beauté. Regarde où cela t'as conduit. Tu porte un serpent sur ton bras et ton sang semble gelé a l'intérieur de tes veines. Tu n'as pas eu de vie. Je suis désolé pour toi Narcissa, de ne pas avoir su t'épauler comme je l'aurais du.

Ma sœur, on dit que l'on ne se rend compte de ce que l'on a seulement lorsqu'on l'a perdu et aujourd'hui je comprends enfin le sens de cette phrase. Parce que tu reste ma sœur, ma magnifique petite fée blonde qui dévale la colline en fleur dans une robe rouge coquelicot. Tu t'en souviens, dis tu t'en souviens de cette journée ou Mère nous avait emmener en ballade. Je n'oublierais jamais moi. Bella, Sissi et Deda courant comme des folles, riant, se poussant et finissant allongé exténuées dans l'herbe haute. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. A cette époque je vous enviais tellement toi et Bella. Ma fleur tu m'avais demandé en quoi consistait la vie et j'ai fait l'erreur de te dire que cela consistait en un mariage arrangé et un enfant, garçon de préférence, avec un homme que tu n'aimeras jamais. J'aurai du, j'aurai tellement du partagé avec toi mes rêves d'évasion et te dire que cela consistait en trouver l'amour et a sauter dans les vagues d'une mer déchaînée. Tu sais, Narcissa j'ai tellement de regrets envers toi et de remords envers bellatrix et je n'y peux plus rien aujourd'hui.

Mais je te promets de me souvenir de toi comme si tu étais encore une petite fille pleine d'insouciance. Quel gâchis ma sœur, quel gâchis que tu as fait de ta vie. J'en veux tellement a mère et a père et a moi aussi. Tu n'aurais pas du te contenter de ton rôle insipide et incolore de fille black. Tu aurais du être Narcissa la Grande, la Magnifique, La Douce. Acceptes mes excuses ma fleur, ma sœur, ma fée. Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas su, pas fait ce que j'aurais du faire. Pardonne moi je t'en prie.

Tu es morte Narcissa et j'en suis désolée, tuée de la main de ton fils qui s'est retourné contre toi lors de la dernière bataille. Nous avons gagné, et quand je dis nous je parle du bien, de l'ordre. Le lord n'est plus et le garçon qui a survécu a gagné pour de bon cette fois. Et j'en suis désolée car malgré tout, tu reste ma fleur, ma sœur et que j'aurais pu te sauver.

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**FIN ( une petite review cela fait toujours plaisir )**


End file.
